


Гордиев узел

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: Лара не знает, как разделить свои чувства к нему и к Софье; они как будто бы единое целое, сплетенное в один тугой гордиев узел, но в то же время разница колоссальна
Relationships: Jacob/Sofia (implied), Lara Croft/Jacob (Tomb Raider), Lara Croft/Sofia (Tomb Raider)
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Гордиев узел

— Ты не жалеешь, что отказался от своих полномочий? — спрашивает она Якова, выходя из хижины. Все Потомки уже собрались в центре деревушки, чтобы послушать, что им скажет Софья — их новый лидер.

— Ни капли, Лара. — Выходя за ней, он касается ладонью ее плеча. Лара оборачивается — и встречается взглядом с его немыслимо-голубыми глазами. — Ты же знаешь, я уже... не тот Пророк, которого они знали. — Он мягко улыбается ей, и Лара отводит взгляд, выходя на тропинку, что пролегает между рядами хижин и в конце упирается в центральную площадь.

— Излишняя скромность тебе не к лицу, — шутит она. Это ложь; отчасти именно этим он всегда ей так нравился. Напускной кротостью, если не сказать религиозным пуританством. — Мы оба знаем, что уничтожение Источника никак тебя не изменило.

Яков шагает на пол корпуса позади — его любимая манера следовать за ней, от которой у Лары порой встают волоски на затылке. Как будто за спиной кто-то есть, но непонятно, то ли это призраки прошлого, то ли кто-то, на кого можно положиться.

— Может, и так. Но Софья молода, а я скоро начну стареть так же, как и все. Я свое уже отслужил этому народу. Однако я все еще здесь и бросать их не собирался, поэтому совсем списывать меня со счетов пока рано.

Лара не удерживается от короткого смешка. Как же, спишешь его. Его не убило даже уничтожение Источника, которое в мгновение ока рассыпало в прах все Бессмертное воинство, поэтому ту недолгую человеческую жизнь, которая у него теперь осталась, он, кажется, намерен оставить себе.

Не то чтобы Лара была против. Если начистоту, то она очень даже этому рада — только сейчас у нее появилась возможность сблизиться с ним. В Геотермальной долине есть все для того, чтобы прожить не одну и не две жизни — у Лары нет Источника, у нее жизнь всего одна. И не то чтобы теперь адреналина было меньше, чем раньше.

Центр деревни расчищен перед собранием и огражден невысоким сплошным заборчиком, достающим Ларе до пояса, — народ уже собрался перед стоящей на возвышении Софьей, нервно вышагивающей туда-сюда вдоль выставленных позади рядов деревянных ящиков. Та замечает их с Яковом сразу же — каким-то внутренним чутьем, доставшимся от отца, не иначе, — бросает мимолетный взгляд в точности таких же безумно синих глаз на Якова, потом на Лару, задержавшись чуть дольше, чем следовало.

Лара вздрагивает, борясь со странным чувством внутри. Скорее приятным, чем каким-то еще.

Они, похоже, опоздали — собрание уже началось, и Софья просто взяла паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Тем лучше — Лара упустила необходимость лишний раз сталкиваться с Софьей перед собранием, ручкаться с ней и делать вид, что они хорошие подруги. Зато теперь она может, как распоследняя трусиха, не боявшаяся прежде ни диких зверей, ни мифических армий, ни солдат Тринити, безнаказанно смотреть на Софью издалека, позволяя себе различные, иногда не самые приличные, мысли.

Она опирается о заборчик, и Яков обнимает ее сзади. Лара не знает, как разделить свои чувства к нему и к Софье; они как будто бы единое целое, сплетенное в один тугой гордиев узел, но в то же время разница колоссальна. Всю жизнь она бежала, в том числе и от непрошенных чувств — а потом ее роман с Сэм кончился трагедией, и все стало еще хуже. Она бежала не для того, чтобы теперь, посреди сибирской глуши, в Геотермальной долине, отрезанной от всего мира, на нее свалилось сразу двое, да к тому же еще и отец и дочь.

Господи, да этого никому не объяснишь.

Софья выпрямляется, сцепив руки за спиной, горделиво приподнимает подбородок и продолжает. Потомки знают ее с рождения — но теперь, кажется, слушают ее, открыв рты и не обращая внимания больше ни на что. После отражения ею атак Тринити это и неудивительно — Потомки люди неглупые, хоть и простые в своих обычаях.

— Лара. — Над ухом раздается тихий смех, как сквозь туман. — Засмотрелась на Софью?

— Что? Нет, я... Задумалась, — врет она. Конечно, она засмотрелась. Мало ей, что ли, одного любовника? Лара легонько трясет головой, кладя ладони на обхватившие ее за талию руки Якова. Он упирается подбородком ей в макушку.

— Красивая она, да?

Лара снова вздрагивает — ей не по себе от таких вопросов. Не по себе от того, что Яков всегда видит ее насквозь. Не только ее, конечно — за все эти века можно было узнать людей до самых костей. Но одно — какие-то другие люди, иное — столкнуться с этим лицом к лицу. Яков раздевает ее даже не взглядом — одним своим существованием.

Лара рвано вздыхает, зажмуриваясь.

Уже слишком поздно что-либо отрицать.

— ...да, — еле выдавливает она. Яков целует ее в макушку, потом — куда-то под ухо. Ларе не нравятся проявления любви при всем честном народе — но у Потомков с этим все просто, на них все равно никто не смотрит. Все и так про них знают, скрывать здесь нечего. Она немного ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее в его объятиях.

— Ну так смотри на нее. Незачем отказывать себе в том, что дано ей природой.

В его объятьях так тепло, что Ларе трудно спорить с этой поразительной в своей простоте истиной. Она плавится в его объятьях, но еще и видеть столь болезненно тревожащую что-то в груди Софью — это уже слишком.

Лара чувствует, как заливается краской — вдруг становится жарко, и не только от тепла тела Якова.

— Что, если ей это не нравится?

— Под солнцем все равны, Лара. Если она достаточно смела, чтобы быть новым лидером своего народа, то вынесет и тяжелейшую ношу постоять полчаса под взглядами нескольких десятков человек.

Он прав. Ничего ужасного она не делает — да и ее мысли прочесть может разве что Яков. Ведь она всего-навсего влюблена в Софью, что в этом такого особенного?

Ничего ужасного она не делает. Или?...

Рука Якова спускается ниже, проскальзывая под поясок брюк.

Лара замирает, в ужасе борясь с таким простым в своей неумолимости возбуждением. Только сейчас до нее доходит, что за тот десяток минут, что они слушали речь Софьи, Лара промокла чуть ли не насквозь. Она даже не успевает ничего возразить, когда осторожные, но ловкие пальцы проскальзывают ей между ног, касаясь набухшего клитора.

— Яков!... — чуть громче, чем следовало бы, восклицает она, успев вовремя замолкнуть. Внимание на нее обращает разве что Софья — не прервав речи, она останавливает на ней взгляд, пронзая холодом насквозь, и Лара прикусывает губу, чтобы не издать больше ни звука.

— Тише, — шепчет он ей на ухо, касаясь мягкими поцелуями, куда может дотянуться. — Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас заметили.

До ближайших стоящих впереди, за ограждением, людей несколько метров — но они так увлечены речью Софьи, что ничего не заметили бы, будь даже между ними несколько сантиметров.

Это очень жестоко с его стороны. Лара вдыхает, выдыхает, стараясь не частить, но выходит с трудом. Пальцы так ловко скользят вокруг клитора по обильной смазке, что у Лары кружится голова от того, как стремительно от нее отлила кровь. Это совершенно невыносимо, но пути назад нет. Она приоткрывает рот, потому что воздуха совсем не хватает.

Только бы Софья ничего не заметила, только бы Софья ничего не заметила, крутится у Лары в голове единственная мысль, дразня какое-то глупое запрятанное поглубже желание противоположного. Полнейший ужас, от которого внизу живота собирается еще более сильное возбуждение. Лара старается не двигать бедрами и не подаваться на его пальцы в отчаянном желании увеличить давление.

— Смотри на нее, — шепчет ей Яков на ухо совершенно обыденным тоном, как будто не трахает ее пальцами на главной, пусть и совсем небольшой, площади деревни, а стоит с ней в очереди на кассу где-нибудь в универсаме Лондона. Ей хочется смеяться от этой глупой обыденности, странной нелепой простоты происходящего — но вместо этого она вдруг обнаруживает, что Софья смотрит прямо на нее уже намного дольше, чем несколько секунд. Софья что-то рассказывает, но ее глаза, — в точности такие же синие, как у Якова, в точности такие же потрясающие, о которых она думает каждый день, когда смотрит на Якова (а о Якове думает, когда смотрит на Софью), — ни на миг не отрываются от нее. Они проникают ей под кожу, и Лара уже не понимает, кто трахает ее сейчас на самом деле. Яков крепко держит ее другой рукой под грудью, и Лара сквозь меркнущее от подступающего оргазма сознание находит в себе последние силы, чтобы зажать ладонью рот.

Ее выгибает — прямо под взглядом Софьи, и оргазм оглушает ее на какое-то время, кажущееся вечностью. Он такой громкий, яркий и сильный, что совсем не может так быть, чтобы никто ее не услышал, не увидел, не заметил.

— Умница, — тихо говорит Яков, целуя ее в висок. — Аккуратно сработано.

Та же самая фраза, которую он говорил ей на вылазках против Тринити.

Софья облизывает губы, и ее белоснежные усыпанные веснушками скулы окрашиваются румянцем. Ларе страшно даже подумать, что она могла увидеть, о чем могла догадаться. Страшно подумать, что ждет ее после того, как собрание окончится.

— Что ты наделал, — едва произносит она.

— Софье нравится, — отвечает он. — Поверь мне.


End file.
